


Channel Surfing

by MoldedMind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Flash Fic, Masturbation, Subliminal Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoldedMind/pseuds/MoldedMind
Summary: Rose stumbles across a strange television channel on late-night tv.
Kudos: 36





	Channel Surfing

It was nearly 11 pm, and there was nothing good on tv. Rose flipped aimlessly through the available channels – late night talk show, late night talk show, reruns of a stand up comedian’s comedy special, nothing.

She ticked up, only to find the next channel up was broadcasting white noise. She snorted. That was about the kind of night it had been so far. She ticked up again, running through the remaining channels available to her – mostly reality tv show reruns, and a few news broadcasts.

She started over at the beginning again, as she had been doing all night. There was nothing good on, and ticking through channel after channel was easier than committing to watching garbage – she’d watched enough for one night.

At this point, she knew she would be better off going to bed, but she was in a sort-of half-asleep, blissed out, zoned out mood and she wasn’t ready to disrupt that and commit to sleeping. She liked the feeling of only paying half-attention to the screen, of doing a mindlessly easy task.

She reached the static channel again, and it was still broadcasting white noise. She let her arm flop back to the couch. If she was just going to sit her mindlessly anyway, what better channel choice than the one broadcasting literal white noise? It wouldn’t demand any of her attention – it would just keep rippling like that, indefinitely.

She let out a contented sigh. Finally, she could completely turn her mind off for the night and just bask in this warm, mindless feeling. She could just keep watching the screen, watching the static shake and shiver perpetually. It felt so good to be mindless. It felt so good to hear white noise pouring into her ears and quieting her thoughts. When her mind was completely empty, she could learn how to perfectly obey…

The alien thought allowed her to startle herself out of her haze. Learn to perfectly obey? Where the hell had that come from? Spooked, she attempted to lift her arm holding the remote again to change the channel once more, but her body didn’t respond to her. Her limbs felt too heavy to lift without monumental effort. It would be easier just to sink back into the couch, back into that warm bliss, and just let it have its way with her, let it change her permanently into a happy, obedient, sex slave…

Again, the thought frightened, though noticeably less powerfully than it had the first time. Dimly, she thought it had to be the white noise she could hear coming out of her speakers. It felt like a creature, sliding over her body and crawling in through her ears, coiling in her mind before dispersing like a drug through her veins again.

It was good that she was listening to the white noise. It had so many delicious, so many important lessons for her to learn. She didn’t even have to think about what they were, she only had to sink back into the couch and follow this delicious pleasurable feeling wherever it wanted to take her, whatever it wanted to do to her.

Delicious thoughts were seeping into her mind, too quickly and too powerfully to name, and she could feel it turning her on. If only she wasn’t too tired to lift her arm, she’d…

But apparently, with the encouragement of the not-quite there voices hiding in the white noise, that was plenty of motivation to lift her hand and gently slide it between her legs, while cupping one breast with the other. She was wet to the touch between her thighs, and found herself letting out a wanton moan as she began to stroke the slickness she’d found there.

She touched herself leisurely – there was no rush. The voices would tell her when she needed to speed up. The voices would tell her when she needed to come. And if they never told her to come? If they kept her on the precipice of pleasure permanently, until her Mistress could come to collect, claiming her mind forever…

She let out another tortured moan at the thought.

Why, that would be just perfect.

She could sit here and enjoy herself. She could sit here and wait, just like an obedient girl would. Her Mistress would be so proud of her, when she arrived.

With half-lidded eyes, she smiled dreamily, and drifted away on a haze pleasure, waiting for that time.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr.](https://moldedmindupdates.tumblr.com)


End file.
